


Shine a light on where all the bad and dark things go.

by 3DBABE1999



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Alpha Derek, BAMF Derek Hale, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Derek Hale is Not a Failwolf, FBI Agent Derek Hale, Human Trafficking, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3DBABE1999/pseuds/3DBABE1999
Summary: Derek Hale is an Alpha Werewolf and he's also an FBI Agent. Derek uses his status as an Agent to keep himself and his Pack safe and under the Radar from Hunters that don't follow The Code, he also uses his Position to find and save other Supernatural Beings that are in danger for whatever reason. He has a habit of bringing home stray Supernatural Beings that he's rescued while on the job. Derek rescues Stiles and brings him home thinking Stiles is a Werewolf (who wouldn't with those nearly glowing golden eyes) and Stiles can't exactly argue because he's too drugged and beat up.. Stiles is ironically Human but in "The Know" because he was a part of a Pack (Scott's) but his Pack was killed and the one responsible (Theo)  did something to Stiles to turn him in some way (Stiles isn't a Werewolf but he is an Omega meaning he can become pregnant) and then used and abused Stiles until Stiles broke and then Theo sold Stiles into Sexual Slavery to people who are bad but don't know about The Supernatural. Stiles was kept beaten, drugged, raped and broken before Derek mistaking Stiles as a Werewolf saved them both in more ways than one.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Shine a light on where all the bad and dark things go.

**Author's Note:**

> ..
> 
> ..
> 
> I am currently trying to write a book, an actual book that I can sell and make actual money from. I am currently unemployed and my disabilities are making it harder and harder to find and keep a job and yes, I am applying for Disability and getting all my Medical Proof together for trying to get approved for Disability.. I just don't want to have to rely on it especially if I might go through months of being denied and being without any income. I want to do things I am able to do to make whatever income I can without having to worry about if I can't get on Disability. So please. Help a starving (and currently homeless and couch surfing) author out and give me pointers and critiques on how to be better as a Writer (yes, I know actually finishing my works might go a long way to making me better, they will all be eventually finished, but having problems focusing is one of my issues. It's an unspecified progressive neurological and nervous system disorder that technically does not have a Medical Diagnostic Code of its own (it does have a Treatment Diagnostic Code though) and it causes a whole host of other issues so finishing things will get done it's just a constant struggle between time constraints and focus issues and ideas that won't leave me alone .. Oh and lots of lack of sleep..) .. Also let me know if you would read my book or if you can offer any help in terms of helping me with editing and polishing my book or any of my other works... I'm probably gonna Self Publish with Kindle Direct after I'm done with the book. I've already Self Published one short story that's been sold to a whopping total of 6 people.. I feel so famous, lol.. If you wanna give that one a go.. I published it years ago and it definitely should not be read by anyone who is a Donald Trump Supporter.. It was just sort of prophecy that I quickly jotted it down in an older version of Microsoft Word and uploaded it to Kindle Direct Self Publishing and hit Publish without really polishing it much because I was trying to get it out before the last few debates before the Elections in 2016 it's called The Executioner: Completely Fictional but could become Horrifically Real by Darlene LaMar (which my bio says I'm trying to do what I love and still make money which is true but now I kinda need to make money out of necessity) and you can read it for free if you have Kindle Unlimited. It is something I feel I could still eventually refine and maybe spin it out into an actual novel length book at some point.. But that's not the book I'm currently working on to get up and published this go around. I feel I could be amazing as an author and make tons of sells if I could find someone to tell my stories to and have them write as I talk because I can tell a story better than I can write it if that makes sense, trying to write sometimes makes me forget how words work (it happens while speaking too just not as often or as bad) and I lose focus way too easy.

..

..

Derek Hale is an FBI Agent currently working undercover, which means he has to pretend to be a sleeze bag. But man is it sometimes hard to hold it together and not accidentally blow his cover when he sees some of things he's seen.

From Mob Bosses that smack their spouses or kids and he had to watch feeling sick to his stomach because he couldn't do anything about it or else he'd risk blowing his cover, to dark backroomss of "legitimate businesses" where he's had to watch people being sold off into Human Trafficking feeling useless, impotent, and again, sick to his stomach because he couldn't do anything without arousing suspicion and possibly blowing his cover as an FBI Agent. 

And therein laid the problems of trying to work his way up to the very head of a vast criminal network, there was a lot he couldn't do to actually help people who were being victimized by said vast criminal network because the only way to get to the top was to be trusted enough to be allowed to climb to the top and he couldn't build trust by rescuing victims of Human Trafficking and costing the people at the top of the chain money or by breaking the hands of Mob Bosses and getting their abused spouses and children to safety. Derek couldn't really move on these people until he was told when, where and how and that would only happen if he got the head of the snake in his sights.


End file.
